As is generally well known, many often must continue to work, travel or attend school regardless of their coughing, sneezing and having runny noses. Many use proper etiquette and considerations to others by covering mouth and nose or using a tissue while some have no regards to the safety and well being of others. Thus, public places, such as classrooms, office buildings and airplanes are a breezing ground for airborne germs and bacteria due to these sick individuals not taking proper precautions when sneezing or coughing. Some individuals, who are cognoscente of their surroundings and are trying to prevent the spread of germs but cannot easily and timely locate tissue or handkerchief, sneeze or cough into their forearm or the crook of the elbow, either bare or covered by clothing. While such method limits the spread of harmful germs, the discharged substance during coughing or sneezing remains on the skin or on the clothing and potentially endangers those who come in contact with such skin or clothing. Also, the discharged substance is often visible on the clothing surface which is undesirable to those who must maintain proper and clean appearance and cannot timely change their clothing. Even properly disposing of used tissue may be a cumbersome task due to unavailability of trash receptacles causing the used tissue to be placed into a pocket or left on the surface where it may come in contact with others.
It is especially difficult for young children to learn and remember proper techniques of how to cover their mouth and nose causing the children to cough or sneeze into their hands or into air and leading to the rampant spread of coughs and runny noses throughout the classroom or childcare facility.